Una gran fiesta pokemon
by satoshiash47
Summary: bueno esta historia se trata de que ash se buelbe a encontrar con todos sus amigos que a conosido en sus biajes en una fiesta realisada por may en hooen, y tanbien conosera algo mas que diversion y miedo el sentimiento mas importante  bueno lan la histora


Bueno este es mi primer fic en este foro pero es casi el desimo que ago en mi vida, porque siempre leo en la noche alguna historia de pokemon y cuando estoy en la camo ago uno propio pero gracias a harukaevans empieso a escribir espero que les guste y aqui va.

Capitulo 1.

"El encuentro"

Nos encontramos en la Region de Kanto, pueblo paleta para se exacto y nos dirigimos a un entrenador pokemon llamado Ash Ketchum que termino la liga sinnho y quedo como semifinalista(no medigan que no porque es berda yo lo bi)ase un año y despus quiso aser otro biaje por kanto y hoy en la mañana llego a publo paleta que ahora pero encuentra en el bosque de pueblo paleta entrenando

Olle pikachu no crees que ya emos entranado mucho por hoy-dijo ash que estaban en el bosque entrenando con pikachu-bamos con mama tal bez ya este el almuerso

pka chu(claro ash)-desia la rata amarilla subiendos al ombro de su entrenador-bueno entonses bamos-dijo ash que estaba en marcha con pikachu a direcsion pueblo paleta

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\quinse minutos de caminata\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

llegaron a pueblo paleta ash estaba para abrir la puerta de su casa

Ya llege mama-decia ash entrando a la casa y despues quitandose los sapatos-esta la comida ?-dijo este rujiendole el estomago

Hola ash que bien lla estas aqui-dijo delia saludando a ash- Y perdoname, que la comida estara en unos cinco minutos

ah, bueno entonses esperare-dijo ash algo desepsionado-boy a estar en mi cuarto por mientras

Y en ese momento suena el video telefono

ash podrias ir a contestar porfabor-dijo delia todabia en la cosina

estabien mama-dijo ash dirigiendose al videotelefono-halo

Hola ash cuanto tiempo sin berte-decia la suileta al otro lado del videotelefono

MAY!-dijo ash sorprendido-cuanto tiempo, como te va

bien ash y a ti- dijo may con una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo

igual que tu may, y porque la llamada-dijo ash tanbien con una sonrisa pero un poco confuso

es que mi familia ba a haser una fiesta de hallowin-dijo may-y te queria desir que tu y tu mama estan inbitados

gracias may-dijo el- y cuando es

es en cuatro dias -dijo may - ah, y casi se me olvidaba hay un regalo para ti en dos horas, bueno adios nos bemos

adios ma... que regalo?- pregunto ash confuso y may con una sonrisa-entonses que rega...-repetio ash pero para el momento ya abia colgado-ya colgo, que importa en cuatro dias estoy alla para saber el regalo

ASH YA ESTA LA COMIDA-dijo delia gritando para que ash al oyera- bueno mama ya boy-dijo ash dirigiendose a la cosina, ya enla cosina-mama era may que llamo y dijo que iban a organisar en cuatro dias un fiesta de hallowin alla y nos inbito

bueno entonses bamos a ir-dijo delia poniendo los platos en la mesa-ben a comer,sino se te ba a enfriar-y ash se sienta a comer

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\quinse minutos de comida\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ya casi se me olvidava ash puedes arreglar el cuarto de huespedes,pero los dos-dijo delia levantando los platos-bueno mama, pero parque los dos-dijo ash confuso-porque ban a venir muchos huespedes hoy, ah y tanbien arregla tu cuarto que sige como lo dejastela ultia bez

bueno pues-dijo ash con cara de T-T porque a mi -ben pikachu- y la rata se subio a su hombro-pika, chu pii pikachu (bueno pero solo boy a ber como limpias)-dijo el roedor amarillo-algo me dice que tu me odias-dijo ash en rumbo al cuarto de huespedes

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\media hora de arreglo\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ash salia del cuarto de huespedes-bueno mama ya terminecon los cuartos de huespedes...haora con mi cuarto-dijo ash esto ultimo susurrado-bueno ash gracias haora tu cuarto- dijo delia que iba a salir de compras- si, lla se - dijo ash dirigiendose a el cuarto de el mismo... ya en su cuarto-oye pikachu porque desordene el cuarto asi- dijp el entrenado resignado al ber su cuarto

pika, pikachu pichu (yo no se tu lo desordenaste tu lo arreglas) -dijo pikachu - si, si tengo que descubri que tienes contra mi-dijo ash comensando a limpiar su cuarto

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\cuarentaycinco minutos de arreglo\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ya termine-dijo el entrenador exausto y en ese momento suena el tinbre de la casa-ahhhhhh y ahora que, que no existe el descanso en esta casa-dijo ash caminando a la puerta de su casa todo enojado-QUE!-dijo ash- ash no es bueno hablarle asi a su madre desia delia un poco enojada con ash por su actitud-te tardaste mucho mama- decia ash caminando a la cosina con las bolsas de comida en sus manos y despues poniendola en la mesa y sentandose en la sia para descansar-terminaste arreglando tu cuarto ash-pregunto delia a su hijo arreglando la comida de las bolsas con -uhhu-dijo ash ash bolteando la cara para berla y sus ojos se pusiero el doble de grande al ver a...!-dijo ash sorprendido-si ash que tiene es solo -dijo delia confundida.

el me pudo aber ayudado a arreglar los cuartos!-dijo ash- si ya se ash pero hoy era el dia de descanso de -dijo delia tranquila

mi, mime-dijo mr mime felis

y en ese momento bolbio a tocar el timbre, delia sonrio a esto-ash pudes ir a abrir- pregunto delia, ash con mueca de odio a mr. mimele dijo-lla boy mama-y se encamino a la puerta al abrirla se sorprendio al ver a ...

Lo escubriran el proximo capitulo

bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustedo porfa reviws que si les guto o no, ortografia que lo sigo on no sol quiero saber que algien lo lea porfa y el proximo capitulo ba a ser mañana o en 5 dias asique adios y buenas noches\dias\tardes


End file.
